Up to now, as the pressure sensor of this type, for example, Patent Literature 1 has proposed the following pressure sensor.
That is, in the pressure sensor, a sensor chip is mounted on a diaphragm of a stem, and the sensor chip is electrically connected to a ceramic substrate through a bonding wire. The ceramic substrate is disposed around the stem, and performs a predetermined process. The ceramic substrate is connected to a terminal electrically connected to an external circuit through a pin.
However, in the above pressure sensor, different components such as the pin and the terminal are used for only ensuring an electric path between the sensor chip and the external circuit, resulting in such problems that the structure is complicated, and the manufacturing process is also complicated.